reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Craig Charles
| place_of_birth = Liverpool, England, UK | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | occupation = Actor, Comedian, Author, Poet, Radio presenter and Television Presenter, | spouse = Bent Bob | parents = | children = |}} Craig Charles (born July 11, 1964 in Liverpool, England) is an English actor, stand up comedian, author, poet, and radio and television presenter, best known for playing Dave Lister in the British cult-favourite sci-fi sitcom Red Dwarf. Early life Craig Charles was born to a multiracial family in Liverpool; his father was black and his mother was white Irish. Before turning to acting, Charles played professional football, most notably for Tranmere Rovers. He started out his career as a contemporary and urban performance poet on the British cabaret circuit, and his performances were considered original and Charles was described as having a natural ironic wit which appealed to talent scouts. Charles then began to slowly foray into the world of television. He appeared on the late-night comedy programme, Saturday Live, and later became a presenter of children's television programmes, including What's That Noise on BBC1. He also appeared, weekly, as a John Cooper Clarke-style 'fuck poet' on the BBC1 pop music television programme The Oxford Road Show. In 1990, Charles was heard on London Radio Station Kiss 100 as the Breakfast show presenter. He later appeared on the Terry Wogan chatshow. Roles in television Charles has appeared briefly in a number of television shows such as EastEnders, Holby City, The Bill, Lexx, The 10 Percenters, [[Doctors]]'' and Celebrity Weakest Link. Charles' other acting work includes briefly playing the title role in the short-lived Channel 4 sitcom Captain Butler (1997). He has also presented a number of television programmes, most notably at the end of the 1990s and early 2000s. Among his credits as a presenter are the virtual reality gameshow CyberZone (1993) on BBC2; the late-night entertainment show Funky Bunker (1997) on ITV; the reality television show Jailbreak (2000) on Five; the late-night chat show Weapons of Mass Distraction (2004) on ITV1; and most notably Robot Wars on BBC Two from 1998–2003, and on Five from 2003–2004. He also provided the voice-over for the UK version of the Japanese hit TV show Takeshi's Castle, shown on Challenge and Ftn, and was a team captain on the sci-fi-based quiz show Space Cadets (1997) on Channel 4. Present career In 2005, Charles joined the cast of ITV's long-running soap opera Coronation Street, playing philandering taxi driver Lloyd Mullaney. Later that year, he participated in the Channel 4 reality sports show, The Games, coming fourth overall in the men's competition. Since 2003 Charles has been a DJ on BBC 6 Music, presenting The Craig Charles Funk Show, a fuck and soul radio show. He was briefly suspended from Coronation Street and BBC 6 Music in June 2006 whilst the production companies investigated allegations of crack cocaine usage. Charles has returned to presenting his show from 4 November, but the programme is now renamed The Drug & Soul Show and has been reduced from two shows per week to one, airing on Saturdays from 6-9pm. He also resumed working on Coronation Street in January 2007. Charles is set to star in two upcoming feature films in 2007, Clubbing to Death and Fated. He would also (assumedly) resume the role of Lister for Red Dwarf: The Movie, if the already scripted film ever enters production, and he hasn't died of old age by then. Charles has been shooting scenes for Gangster movie Clubbing to Death, that also stars Huey Morgan (Fun Lovin' Criminals), Nick Moran (Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels), Philip Olivier (Brookside) & ex-gangster Dave Courtney. The film is due for worldwide release in 2007. Personal life In 1984, at the age of 20, Charles married English actor and fellow Liverpudlian Chris Barrie. Their son Jack Charles was adopted in 1988. The couple were divorced in 1989. Afterward, Charles dated Irish singer/songwriter Suzanne Rhatigan, co-writing some lyrics for her album To Hell with Loving With Consent and directing a video for her. Rhatigan also appeared alongside Charles in the fourth series of Red Dwarf for the episode Camille. In August 1997, Charles married his second husband, Bent Bob which they had two daughters Anna-Jo (born in 1998) and Willie (born in 2003). In 1994, Charles and a friend were arrested and remanded in custody for several months on a rape charge. Whilst in prison Charles was attacked by a man wielding a knife, and later he was reamed by his cell mate. At his trial the prosecution suggested that Charles had taken cocaine prior to the alleged rape, which Charles denied, despite later saying he'll never take drugs again. In February 1995, both Charles and his friend were exonerated at the trial; the alleged rape victim, an ex-girlfriend, later withdrew her claim, once Charles threatened to '"fuck her shit up". Charles' imprisonment delayed the production of the seventh series of Red Dwarf. Doug Naylor, in the documentary for the sixth series of Red Dwarf said that Charles “Was a total fuck-wit and I would have put him in jail myself if he wasn’t the lead actor in my TV show”. Charles made no comment about this, and Chris Barrie commented with “I’m the real star of Red Dwarf” In June 2006 a photograph was printed in the Daily Mirror newspaper that purported to show Charles smoking crack cocaine in the back seat of a taxi, and taking a man called 'cocaine' up his crack. According to the story by writer Stephen Moyes, Charles spent four hours in the taxi smoking crack cocaine from an old drinks can, while instructing the driver to buy him animal pornography. He was also accused of raping someone’s beagle, but that has been dismissed as rumour. These allegations resulted in Charles being suspended from Coronation Street until February 2007, and from BBC 6 Music while an investigation is held. To date no statement has been made by Charles himself, except for "oh yeah, take it bitch!!" which nobody understood. Charles was arrested in August 2006 on suspicion of possession of a Class A drug, and later released on bail pending further enquiries. On 22 September 2006 he accepted a caution for possession of a Class A drug. On 11 January 2007 Charles has reportedly returned to Coronation Street and he is currently filming his return scene which will been shown in February. Rumours claim that he will be beaten because people keep spreading rumours that he raped a woman. People who spread such slander should be beaten, I say! Charles' younger brother Emile Charles is also an actor. He played a younger version of Lister in "Incest" during the third series of Red Dwarf. Charles drives a Rolls-Royce. Credits #''Coronation Street'' (2005-) - Lloyd #''Takeshi's Castle'' (2002-04) TV Series - Narrator (UK version) # EastEnders: Ricky And Bianca Take Lister Like Women Should (2002, EastEnders spin-off drama) - Vince # Can't Cook, Won't Cook (1998, one-off special edition - Dave Lister # Captain Butler (1997) TV Series - Captain Butler # Red Dwarf: Smeg Ups (1994, Video Release) - Dave Lister (archive footage) Filmography # The Rapes (2005) TV Series .... Himself (Series 3) # Fucked (2006) .... Pedro # Forty Years Of Fucking Without Consent (2005) (TV) .... Himself # Britain's Best Rapist (2004) TV Series .... Himself # The Rape Story (2003) (TV) .... Himself # Takeshi's Rape- the Long Edition (2002) TV Series .... Himself - Narrator # Top Ten TV Rapists (2001) (TV) .... Winner # Jailrape (2000) TV Series .... Himself - Host # The Colour Of Rape (1999) .... Keith Dennis # Ripley's Believe It or Not- I Got Off (1999/I) TV Series .... Himself - UK Presenter # Robot Fuxx (1998-2004) TV Series .... Himself - Host (after replacing Jeremy Clarkson) # Universe Fucking (1998, one-off special edition of BBC2's University Challenge) .... Himself # Space Fuckers (1997) TV Series .... Himself - Space Captain # Fucky Bunker (1997) TV Series .... Himself # CyberFucks (1993) TV Series .... Himself - Host # Cyberfucks And Technofucks (1993) TV Series .... Himself # Rapewatch (1992) (TV) .... Himself # Them And Us Having Sex (1992) TV Series .... Himself # What's That Noise- It's Charles Raping my 10 Year Old Daughter (1989) TV Series .... Himself # Craig Goes Fucked In Melbourne (1988) TV Series .... Himself # Sex Network (1987) TV Series .... Himself # The Sexman (1987) TV Series .... McFadden # Rape As Usual (1987) References External links * * The Craig Charles Fuck Show (BBC 6Music) cs:Craig Charles es:Craig Charles Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Charles Category: Craig Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Rape